


Love of a God

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gods favor children, idiots and the insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of a God

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione and Ron were once more fighting over Harry's adventures, and whether it was skill, or luck.

Harry leaned back in his seat. "The gods favour children, idiots, and the insane."

Ron paused in his fighting. "Fudge must be favoured, he's an idiotic child."

"Voldemort is an insane idiot."

Harry grinned. "And Dumbledore is an insane child."

They stopped and stared at Harry. "You...You're an insane, idiotic child."

Harry blinked. "No wonder I'm still alive. The gods are in love with me."


End file.
